Boring - SH
by Momiji-sama
Summary: Sherlock s'ennuie... alors il envoie des textos. Petit RP qui vire au Parentlock ! Français et anglais.


Bonjour bonsoir les gens :D

Voici donc un gentil petit RP improvisé (petite histoire : je m'ennuyais vraiment donc j'envoie le premier texto, mon amie joue le jeu et ça a finit en gros délire) un après-midi d'été...

Merci à Cas' Cas' la chèvre pour m'avoir fait rire ce jour là ! x)

La version originale est en anglais, mais je vais la traduire. Vous aurez donc le choix. ^^

P-S : J'écris en ce moment un fanfiction Sherlock plus "sérieuse", de plusieurs chapitres. Seulement j'écris très lentement et j'aimerais avoir quelques chapitres d'avance avant de la poster ici. Mais ça ne saurait tarder !

* * *

... Je m'ennuie. - SH

Ne tire pas sur le mur. - JW

Trop tard. Quelque chose de nouveau sur l'enquête Tumblr ? - SH

Je ne sais pas je ne suis pas à la maison. Je suis sur la route pour aller chercher ma sœur à la gare. - JW

Elle ne vient PAS au 221B. Jamais. Et on a plus de lait, achètes-en sur ta route. - SH

Elle restera au motel, ne t'inquiète pas. Et j'essaierai dans acheter. - JW

J'ai acheté le lait. Harriet est dans la voiture. Je la dépose au motel et je rentre à la maison. - JW

Ne t'inquiète pas pour la télé. -SH

...La télé ? Sherlock, qu'as-tu fais avec la télé ? - JW

Elle est juste tombée par la fenêtre. - SH

Combien de fois ? - JW

J'ai perdu le comptes. - SH

Bien. Tu en achèteras une nouvelle alors. - JW

Pourquoi ? C'est stupide, inutile et ennuyeux. Et Mycroft a appelé, il s'inquiète à propos du bébé. - SH

Peut-être, mais c'était MA télé. Dis à Mycroft que le bébé va bien, à pars si tu l'a jeté par la fenêtre lui aussi. Dans ce cas donne le lui s'il-te-plais. - JW

Pour l'amour de Dieu John je ne parle pas d'Hamish ! Il va bien, je ne l'ai pas entendu pleurer depuis plusieurs heures. Mycroft parlait de la famille Royale. - SH

Ah. Désolé. Peux-tu vérifier s'il est toujours en vie quand même ? Merci. Et pourquoi Mycroft s'inquièterait-il pour le bébé Royal ? - JW

Mrs Hudson est avec lui. Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un bébé Royal. Je pensais juste que ça t'intéresserait. - SH

Dis-lui qu'elle peut le mettre au lit, il est tard. Ce bébé Royal est important pour le pays, tu sais. Tu devrais plus t'intéresser à l'histoire du pays. - JW

Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est mon travail et toi. - SH

C'était... inattendu. Et tu oublie Hamish. Ca te dis de regarder un film ce soir ? - JW

Tu es trop facile à surprendre. Bien sûr que je me souvie d'Hamish. Quel sorte de film ? - SH

The Hobbit ou Star Trek Into Darkness ? - JW

Voyons, me voir avec mon incroyable force et intelligence, ou te voir entouré d'hommes qui n'ont d'yeux que pour toi. Je n'arrive pas à me décider. - SH

Tu décides. Oh attends je me souviens, on n'a plus de télévision. - JW

Excellente déduction. Mais ce n'est pas grave je n'en avais pas envie de toute façon, c'était pour toi. Puis-je utiliser ton ordinateur ? - SH

Que vas-tu faire avec ? - JW

Ca n'a pas d'importance. Puis-je l'utiliser ? - SH

Promets-moi juste de ne pas le lancer par la fenêtre comme la télé, ok ? - JW

Tout dépendra du niveau d'idiotie que je pourrai trouver sur internet. - SH

... S'il-te-plais, ne le fais pas. - JW

Je ne le ferais pas. - SH

Promet-moi. - JW

Pourquoi t'inquiètes tu autant pour des choses si futiles, John ? - SH

Parce que c'est cher, Sherlock. Tu sais, ça coûte beaucoup de petits morceaux de papier... - JW

Je sais ce qu'est l'argent John, merci. Mais ça ne pose pas de problème avec mon frère. - SH

Hamish pleure. - SH

Mon ordinateur. Juste ne l'abîme pas ok ? Va faire un câlin au gamin. Ne le jette pas comme la télé s'il-te-plais. - JW

Pourquoi ne pourrais-TU pas lui faire un câlin ? Il pleure toujours quand j'essaye de lui en faire... - SH

Parce que je ne suis pas à la maison et ne rentrerais pas avant minuit. Aller Sherlock juste... racontes-lui une histoire ? -JW

Oh John nous savons très bien tout les deux que je ne peux pas raconter d'histoires. Pourquoi rentres-tu si tard ? - SH

L'anniversaire d'Harry, désolé. Peux-tu au moins essayer s'il-te-plais ? - JW

... Je ne connais aucune histoire. - SH

Mycroft m'a dit que tu connaissais des histoires de pirates. - JW

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Hamish va les aimer. - SH

Juste... FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! - JW

Il s'est arrêté de pleurer. - SH

MERCI MON DIEU. Dis moi qu'il est toujours en vie. - JW

Il dort... dans mes bras. -SH

Hanw. - JW

Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? - SH

Rien. JW

_Pendant ce temps là sur le portable de Mycroft..._

QU'AS-TU FAIS ?! - SH

De quoi parles-tu ? - MH

Rien - SH

Alors pourquoi me cris-tu dessus, mon frère ? - MH

Je ne peux pas te crier dessus quand je le veux ? -SH

Non tu ne peux pas. Je suis le gouvernement. Me crier dessus reviendrai à crier sur la Reine. -MH

Je ne cris pas après la nouvelle grand-mère Royale, je après mon frère qui m'a énervé plus tôt. - SH

A nouveau, qu'ai-je fais ? - MH

* * *

Voilà ! :D

Désolée si ça s'arrête soudainement, prenez le comme vous voulez : soit Sherlock ne répond plus, sois nous nous sommes arrêté d'un seul coup sans raison dans notre RP 8D

J'espère vous avoir fais rire, désolée pour les fautes (et pour la traduction que j'ai faite très rapidement si jamais vous lisez la version originale) et à bientôt ! x)

Voici la version originale (normalement John parle un excellent anglai car mon amie est bilingue, mais si vous trouvez l'anglais de Sherlock étrange c'est normal, je veux bien avoir de bonnes notes en classe mais là c'est pas pareil ^^' ). Bonne lecture !

* * *

… Boring. - SH

Don't shoot the wall. - JW

Too late. What's up on the case Tumblr? - SH

I don't know I'm not at home. I'm on my way to the train station to get my sister. -JW

She is NOT going to 221B. Never. And we're out of milk, buy some on your way. - SH

She'll be stayong at a motel, don't worry. And I'll try to get some. - JW

Bought the milk. Harriet in the car. Dropping her at the motel and coming back home. - JW

Don't worry about the TV. - SH

… The TV? Sherlock, what did you do with the TV -JW

It just fell out the window. - SH

How many times? - JW

I lost count. - SH

Great. You'll buy a new one then. - JW

Why? It's stupid, useless and bored. And Mycroft called, he is worried about the baby. - SH

Maybe, but it was MY TV. Tell Mycroft that the baby's fine, unless you threw him though the window too. In this case, please give it to him. - JW

For god sake John I am no talking about Hamish ! He is fine, I did not hear him screaming since a few hours. Mycroft was talking about the royal family. -SH

Oh, sorry. Can you check if he's still alive though ? Thanks. And why would Mycroft be worried about the royal baby? - JW

Mrs. Hudson is with him. I don't know and I don't care. I did not even know there was a royal baby. I thought it could interest you. - SH

Tell her she can put him to sleep, it's late.

This royal kid is important for the country you know. You should be interested in the country's history. - JW

I am only interested by you and my work. - SH

That was... unexpected. And you've forgotten Hamish. Care to watch a movie tonight? -JW

You are to easy to surprise. Of course I care about Hamish. What kind of movie? - SH

The Hobbit or Star Trek Into Darkness? - JW

Well, watch my incredible strength and intelligence or you being surrounded by a lot of men who have eyes only for you. I can not decide. - SH

You choose. Oh wait, now I remember: we don't have a TV anymore. - JW

Excellent deduction, but it is no matter I didn't want to anyway, it was for you.  
Can I use your computer ? - SH

What are you going to do with it? - JW

No matter. Can I use it ? -SH

Just promise me not to throw it through the window like the TV, okay? -JW

It depends on the level of idiocy that I can find on the net. - SH

... Please, don't. -JW

... I won't. -SH

Promise me. -JW

Why do you worry so much for futile things John ? - SH

Because it's expensive, Sherlock. You know, it costs a lot of little pieces of paper. -JW

I know what is money thanks John. But it's not a problem with my brother. -SH

Hamish is crying - SH

My computer. Just take care of it, okay? Go and hug the kid. Please don't throw him either. -JW

Why can't YOU go hug him. He always cries when I try to hug him. - SH

Because I'm not home yet and I won't be back before midnight? Come on Sherlock, just... Tell him a story, ok? -JW

Oh come on John we both know that I can not tell stories. Why are you coming back so late ? - SH

Harry's birthday. Sorry. Please can you try? -JW

... I don't know any story. - SH

Mycroft told me you knew Pirate stories. -JW

I'm not sure Hamish will like them. -SH

Just... DO SOMETHING -JW

... He stopped crying. - SH

Thank god! Tell me he's alive. -JW

He is sleeping... in my arms. - SH

... Aw -JW

... What was that. - SH

Nothing - JW

_Meanwhile on Mycroft's phone..._

MYCROFT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! - SH

What are you talking about? - MH

Nothing - SH

So why are you shouting at me, brother? - MH

Can't I shouting at you when I want to, brother ? - SH

No you can't. I'm the government. Shouting at me is like shouting at the Queen. - MH

I'm not shouting at the new Royal Grandmother I'm shouting at my brother who pissed me off earlier. - SH

What did I do again? - MH

* * *

Voilà, cette fois-ci c'est bien finit ! xD

Bisous bande de cornichons à la tomate, à bientôt j'espère ! ;D


End file.
